there for each other
by honour632
Summary: Freddie stops Sam from getting off the elevator and they stay together. Just a few moments later, Freddie's favourite cousin Missy comes and gets Freddie to take care of her baby. A few minutes after that, Freddie's other favourite cousin Sapphire shows up with some terrible news. Can Sam, Carly and Freddie help her to overcome the tragedy and help her decide what path to chose?
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Freddie were about to get off of the elevator for the second time that night. They had decided to get off at midnight and have a mutual breakup.

Sam was about to step off the elevator when Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Sam, I don't want this to happen. I don't want to break up with you. I want you to stay with me. Carly wasn't talking about us and you know it. Please don't leave me." Freddie begged.

"Freddie, I-" Sam was cut off by Freddie pleading again.

"Sam, you know that she wasn't talking about us. If I lose you I…." Freddie choaked. Tears were forming in his eyes now. Sam looked into them and saw how much love and passion there was in them. She quickly looked away and pulled her arm out of Freddie's grasp

"Sam, please, don't go." Freddie's voice was barely a whisper. Freddie's knees gave way and he fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and put his head on them and cried. Sam looked at him and thought.

_Carly wasn't talking to us. She was talking to Spencer. She didn't know we were standing there. Maybe Freddie's right._ Sam thought. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay. I'll stay, but only for you." Sam whispered to him. Freddie looked up at her and into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. He wiped the tears off of his face and stood up, pulling Sam with him.

"Good. I love you Sam." Freddie said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Sam said, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both smiled and then leant in, making the kiss last for several minutes (until they had to breathe).

"I'm hungry. I wonder if Carly has any meat." Sam said, pulling away from Freddie and taking his hand. He just laughed and then they got off of the elevator and walked downstairs, so it would last longer.

When they got downstairs, Sam and Freddie walked into the kitchen and to the fridge where Carly was getting herself some of her special lemonade.

"Hey guys, where have you been? Freddie, have you been crying?" Carly asked, seeing Freddie's eyes all red and puffy.

"No. I'm just tired. Had a long day." Freddie said as he lent against the island (and island is a bench in the middle of the kitchen).

"Oh, okay. Spencer just went to bed. You guys want to have a Girly Cow marathon?" Carly asked, walking into the lounge room.

"Yeah. I'll make the popcorn." Freddie said.

"Okay. I'll set up the TV." Carly said as she grabbed the remote.

"Okay." Sam said. she had just grabbed some ham out of the fridge and was eating it slowly, making it last (so unlike her). She smiled at Freddie who had started making the popcorn and he smiled back. They quickly kissed and then Sam went and sat next to Carly on the couch.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Carly got up and opened it to find a girl around her age holding a baby.

"Freddie, I thought you might be here." The girl said.

"Missy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going on that 2 month cruise with your dad." Freddie said, walking over to the door. He hugged Missy and then ushered her inside.

"I am, but I can't take Olivia. My mum can't take her and neither can Sarah. Can you look after her? I promise I will make it up to you." Missy hoped that he said yes and she knew Olivia (the baby) would be in good hands considering what Freddie's mum was like.

"Okay, sure. I'll make sure she's fine. If I need anything I'll call you. I'll even set up video chat so you can see Olivia every day." Freddie said, taking Olivia from Missy and all the stuff to take care of her.

"Thank you so much for this. I'll call you once I'm on the boat. Bye." Missy quickly kissed Olivia and then left.

"Who was that?" Carly asked once she had closed the door.

"That's my cousin on my dad's side. She is 16. She got pregnant 15 months ago and she decided to keep it, even though the dad ran as soon as he found out. She and I are really close. I was the one that helped her through everything. I went to every doctor's appointment and to all these weird classes. She made me Olivia's godfather." Freddie said, sitting down on the couch and sitting Olivia in his lap who was holding his finger.

"How old is she? And what's her name again?" Sam asked.

"Olivia is 6 months old. Missy's dad and I have spent the last 4 weeks convincing her to go on this cruise. She really deserves a break." Freddie said.

Suddenly, Freddie's apartment door was knocked on, so Carly opened her door to see who it was. The girl at the door turned when the door was opened and when she saw Freddie she walked into Carly's apartment, tears falling down her face.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, handing Olivia to Sam and walking the few paces left between him and the girl named Sapphire, hugging her.

"I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. He just kept going. He wouldn't listen." Sapphire sobbed.

"Who are you talking about? What's going on?" Freddie asked, pulling away, but keeping hold of her arms.

"We were just making out and then he touched me and I told him no, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept going. I didn't know where else to go." The tears were pouring down Sapphire's face now.

"He raped you didn't he? Was it that guy Mark you were seeing?" Freddie asked. Sapphire nodded and then started sobbing uncontrollably. Freddie pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest (well, shirt really).

"What happened?" Carly and Sam asked both standing up.

"She was raped by her now ex-boyfriend Mark. He was a bit of a tosser really. He hit on every girl in his school in one day apparently." Freddie said. Carly and Sam gasped.

"I'll get you some water." Carly said, going to the kitchen.

"Thank-you. Can I stay with you and your friends Freddie? Nana is sick and Mary is too busy to take care of me." Sapphire said.

"Sure. Come and sit down." Freddie said, pulling Sapphire to the couch and sitting her down.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"They died when I was little in a robbery. They were caught in a gun fire between the robbers and the security." Sapphire said.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. She held onto Olivia a little tighter.

"Don't worry. You didn't know." Sapphire replied, a weak smile forming on her lips. Freddie took Olivia from Sam just as Carly handed Sapphire the water.

"We were just about to have a Girly Cow marathon. Do you want to watch? And if I may ask, how do you know Freddie?" Carly asked as she and Sam sat down, Sam next to Freddie and Carly next to Sapphire.

"Yes I would like to stay if that's okay with you and me and Freddie are cousin's. He calls me and Missy nearly every day. We're all so close. He doesn't keep in touch with my brother though because when we were younger my brother stole his teddy that he got from his dad and so Freddie nailed his stuff to the roof and then beat the crap out of him. They can barely stay in the same room as each other without strangling each other." Sapphire babbled on, saying more than anyone really expected.

"You nailed his stuff to the roof?" Carly asked.

"Yup. You don't touch Mr Bubbles and get away with it unless I let you of course." Freddie added.

"So that's why your so protective over him. You got him from your dad." Sam said.

"Yeah. he gave it to me the day before he died. I had fallen over and smashed my head on the table so he bought me the teddy to settle me. I have taken it with me everywhere I stay so I have some form of my dad with me." Freddie said as he played with Olivia.

"That's so sweet." Sam said. Freddie smiled and then kissed her.

"Okay, let's get on with Girly Cow." Sam said once she and Freddie had pulled away from the kiss. Carly and Sapphire laughed. Freddie just smiled and rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, the four of them had heaps of fun. They watched a lot of movies and played a lot of truth and dare. They were surprised that Gibby hadn't come over, but Carly had told them that he was visiting one of his cousin and that he would be back in a few days.

"Wow. I didn't realise these smoothie's were so good." Sapphire said one day four weeks after the event. She had never had a smoothie from Groovy Smoothie.

"Well, now you do." Sam said as she sipped from her smoothie. Sam, Carly and Sapphire were waiting for Freddie to come back from the toilets (Olivia had needed changing).

"Gibbeeh" The girls turned and standing right behind them was Gibby.

"What's up Gibby?" Carly said with a huge smile. Sam and Sapphire looked at each other when they saw it. What was up with Carly?

"Nothing much. Just getting over Tasha. Who's your friend?" Gibby asked as he sat down, pointing at Sapphire.

"This is Freddie's cousin Sapphire. She's going to be staying with him for a few months." Sam said. Freddie then walked out of the bathroom and sat down with Olivia.

"She is hungry now. Carly can you please grab a small smoothie for her? It can't be strawberry flavoured though because she's allergic to strawberry's." Freddie said. Carly nodded and went over to the counter.

"Who's the baby?" Gibby asked, a confused expression on his face.

"This is Olivia. She's Freddie's cousin Missy's baby. She's going on a 2 month cruise so Freddie offered to take care of her." Sam said, taking the baby from Freddie. Sam had only ever told Freddie this, but she actually loved children. She just said that she didn't to everyone because she was worried that they would see her as a softie.

"Oh. Right." Gibby said. A few seconds later Carly came back and sat down next to Gibby, handing Freddie the smoothie.

"Okay, so as we were saying before, this week's ICarly is going to include messing with Lewbert and-" Carly was cut off by Olivia crying.

"What happened?" Gibby asked.

"I'm not sure. Missy said to me this morning that sometimes she cries for no reason, especially at nights. I just think that she wants to be cuddled." Freddie said, taking Olivia and holding her close to him and slowly swaying.

"Right. Anyway, Sapphire, do you want to be involved in this week's ICarly?" Carly asked her.

'Well, yeah, if it's okay with you." Sapphire said She then sort of zoned out and then went pale.

"Sapphire, What's wrong?" Sam asked her. Sapphire was staring at the window and she was getting paler and paler by the second.

"Mark…" was all Sapphire had to say before Freddie sprang into action. He quickly handed Olivia to Sam and went outside.

"What is Freddie doing? He'll get hurt." Carly said, standing up and beginning to go after him. Gibby grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Guys, Freddie is stronger than he looks. He won a fight with my dad and my dad is 3 times the size of him." Sapphire said, coming out of her trance, but still getting paler.

"Then how comes he always loses fight's with Sam?" Gibby asked.

"Because he has always liked her and he thought that she didn't like him so he just let her win so she was happy. He likes her smile." Sapphire replied. Everyone turned to look at the window at that point and watched.

Freddie had gone up to the guy and confronted him. Mark, after yelling back for a while, attempted to punch him, but Freddie ducked. He quickly got up and swung his fist, smacking Mark fair in the mouth. Mark stumbled back a bit, but as soon as he was steady again he took another swing at Freddie. Freddie just grabbed his arm a twisted it in a way that it shouldn't be twisted. Freddie then knocked him to the floor and sat on him. Mark tried to get up, but was stuck.

By this point, they had gotten quite a crowd including Sam, Sapphire, Carly, Gibby and of course, Olivia.

"Why did you do that to her? I thought you loved her." Freddie said to Mark in an angry voice.

"I thought she wanted to do it as well." Mark screamed, the pain of his arm too much.

"So her screaming stop didn't bother you then?" Freddie said, even angrier than before.

"Okay, so I ignored her. I didn't know she would take it so bad." Mark screamed as Freddie pulled on his twisted arm, dislocating his shoulder.

"How did you think she was going to react? By thanking you for ignoring her screams?" Freddie yelled at him.

"I wasn't thinking okay? I was just caught in the moment. Please let go of me." Mark screamed. Freddie, knowing that his friends and cousin was watching, turned to look at Sapphire. She nodded and so Freddie let his grip on Mark go and stood up. He helped Mark up who looked like he was choking back tears. Freddie smiled at this.

"Dude, you dislocated my shoulder." Mark said, pain all through his voice.

"That's easy to fix." Freddie said, grabbing Marks arm and pushing his shoulder back in place. Mark screamed and both Freddie and Sapphire smiled.

"well, I'm off. Goodbye." Freddie said, turning to his friends. Mark took this as an opportunity to attack Freddie, but Freddie was waiting. As mark took a swing at him from behind, Freddie grabbed his hand without looking and flung him over his shoulder. Mark hit the floor and groaned.

"Let's go back to Carly's guys." Sam said, a huge smile on her face. She walked over to Freddie with Olivia and took his hand. Sapphire, Carly and Gibby quickly followed them away and back to Carly's.

"That was awesome. When did you get so strong?" Gibby asked Freddie once they were back at Carly's. They were all up in the studio, sitting on the beanbag chairs and the floor.

"Puberty." Freddie said, shrugging.

"Okay. Who wants to play truth and dare?" Gibby asked. They all agreed. A few seconds into it though, Sapphire, who was still very pale, got up and ran to the bathroom. Freddie and Sam both followed her.

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Sam asked her as she sat down next to her and pulled the hair out of her face.

"I just remembered what Mark did. Every time I think about it, I feel ill. I hope it goes away." Sapphire said.

"It might, in time. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Freddie, go back to the others. I'll clean her up." Sam said as she helped Sapphire up off the floor.

"Okay. Shout out if you need anything." Freddie said and then he was gone. Sam quickly closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sapphire asked once she had rinsed her mouth out.

"Sapphire, is this the first time you've had to throw up today or any other day?" Sam asked her.

"No. I threw up at around 6am this morning, but I thought that was because of the nightmare I had." Sapphire said, shuddering as she relived the nightmare.

"Sapphire, when was the last time you had your period?" Sam asked suddenly. Sapphire looked confused, but seeing the expression on Sam's face she quickly figured it out and replied.

"About 7 weeks." Sapphire said, a look of worry crossing her face. "why did you want to know?"

"Because. Sapphire, I think your pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire was lost for words. She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

"Sam, can you please bring Freddie back in? I need to tell him. You can back in too." Sapphire said after 5 minutes of silence.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sam said as she unlocked the bathroom door. She ran up to the studio and grabbed Freddie's arm.

"Sapphire needs to talk to you. Right now." Sam said. Freddie saw the look in Sam's eyes and he quickly ran out of the studio with Sam, leaving Carly and Gibby confused as to what was going on.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" Freddie asked as soon as he and Sam were in the bathroom. Sam quickly locked the door again and stood next to Freddie, holding onto his arm as comfort for him.

"Freddie, I think I'm pregnant. I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure I am. I need yours and Sam's help to get through it though and maybe even Carly and Gibby's. I don't want to deal with this alone and…" Sapphire had been babbling, afraid of a silence falling between them.

"Sapphire, stop talking for a minute." Freddie shushed Sapphire. She quickly shut up and listened to him.

"Okay, if you're sure we need to get you a pregnancy test. If it comes back positive, than we need to get you to the hospital to see if it's true and from there you can decide what you want to do with the baby if you really are pregnant." Freddie said.

"How do you know so much about pregnancy?" Sapphire asked.

"Well for one my mums a nurse and also I helped Missy through her pregnancy. I know what to do." Freddie shrugged. He Grabbed Sam's other hand that wasn't holding onto his arm as another comforter and squeezed it. Sam pulled her hands away from him and hugged him. He hugged her back and then after a few seconds they pulled Sapphire into the hug.

Back in the studio, Carly and Gibby were going through the details for the next ICarly episode, or trying to at least.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sapphire." Carly said.

"Yeah. I hope she's not sick." Gibby replied. He and Carly were walking around the studio, well, pacing really. They just couldn't keep still.

"I hope she's not sick as well. It would kind of suck if she was considering everything she has been through." Carly said. Gibby had been told about what had happened to Sapphire once Freddie and Sam had run after her by Carly.

"At least she's not pregnant." Gibby said. She and Carly both then realised that that was a major factor as to what was going on and they both looked shocked.

"What if she is?" Carly gasped.

"Well, then we'll support her. After all, if she is she'll need all the help she can get." Gibby said.

"But, what happens if when she tells her family about it, they kick her out? Where will she go? How will she deal with it?" Carly asked Gibby, worrying about every little thing like she usually did.

"Carly, you need to calm down. If her family kicks her out I'm Sure Sam and Freddie will make her stay with them and she'll deal with it the same way everyone else in this situation would, one step at time." Gibby said.

"I know, but what happens if she has it and then something goes wrong with her and the baby has to be put in the care of Freddie and Sam? I may not have known Sapphire long, but we're still good friends and if something goes wrong with her I don't think I could take it. Losing a good friend is a big thing and I might lose it." Carly said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Carly, if any of that happens then I will help you get through it. I'll be the shoulder you cry on. Just calm down and stop worrying for now. it can't be good for anyone to stress this much." Gibby said, pulling Carly into a hug.

"Thank-you Gibby. You are such a good friend. I'm glad that I—" Carly stopped talking and turned bright red.

"What? You're glad that you like me?" Gibby asked, a huge smile on his face.

"How did you know?" Carly asked, her face going even redder.

"I had a feeling. Anyway, I think it's cool." Gibby said, the smile widening.

"What do you mean you had a feeling and why are you smiling like that?" Carly asked him. He didn't answer. Instead, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. Sparks flew everywhere. Carly was shocked at first, but after a few seconds he pulled away and had a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" He was cut off by Carly smashing her lips to his. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they had to pull away to breathe.

"So, that was something." Gibby said, making Carly laugh.

"Yeah. Now I know what Sam was talking about when she and Freddie had their first kiss." Carly said.

"And what was that?" Gibby asked as Carly grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

"The sparks." Carly said with a smile. Gibby smiled to and quickly kissed her again, the sparks still flying everywhere.

They got down to the kitchen and found that Freddie, Sam and Sapphire were already there. They stopped talking as soon as they saw Carly and Gibby.

"What were you talking about guys?" Carly asked. The three of them didn't answer, but looked at each other.

"What's wrong guys?" Gibby asked them.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Sapphire asked a little too quickly.

"Okaayy. Now I know that something's wrong." Carly said, walking over to them and crossing her arms. Gibby came up beside her and did the same.

"Nothing's wrong. Really." Sam said. "Is that Olivia crying? I might just check on her." Sam said, standing up only to be pushed back down by Gibby.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on." He said.

"We already told you. Nothing's wrong." Freddie said.

"Then why are you all bright red? You're hiding something and I want to know what it is." Carly responded.

"Carly.." Sam began.

"No. we promised no more secrets between each other. I have told you pretty much every secret I've ever had so why won't you tell me anything?" Carly asked. She was getting mad and she was rarely ever mad.

"Carly, it's not any of your business." Sam said, standing up and facing her.

"So just because it's not my business I can't know? How many times have I told you things that isn't any of your business?" Carly yelled.

"Carly, I can't tell you this because it's not my secret." Sam yelled back.

"Fine, what about you Freddie?" Carly asked, turning to her other best friend.

"I'm sorry Carly. I can't tell you. It's not up to me." Freddie said, standing up. He went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped back.

"Don't touch me Freddie. We made a promise to tell each other everything and obviously that means nothing to you." Carly yelled, tears starting to run down her face.

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?" Spencer asked as he came out of his room.

"Nothing. I was just walking away from the people I thought were my friends." Carly said and then she ran up the stairs to her room. Sam went to go after her, but Gibby stopped her.

"I think you've done enough. You've really gone too far with the secret keeping. Do you know what she said to me when I was on holiday? She said that she was glad that she had friends that cared enough to not lie to her. You've just hurt her and that's not okay." Gibby said. He turned away and ran up the stairs after Carly, leaving Spencer to deal with the problem at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Carly, can I come in?" Gibby asked her.

"Yeah." Carly sobbed. Gibby entered, closing the door behind him. He went to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I know I overreacted, but I thought that they weren't going to keep secrets anymore. They promised me." Carly sobbed. Gibby wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"No, you didn't overreact. They may have not been able to tell the secret, but they broke the promise by not saying the part that wouldn't blow up the whole thing. Does that make sense because it didn't to me." Gibby said. Carly giggled a little and smiled.

'There's that pretty smile of yours." Gibby said, making her smile wider.

"I should go and apologise for losing it, shouldn't I?" Carly asked him.

"Well, if I were you, I would give myself a little time to calm down before I do that. That way they can think over what they did and try to fix it." Gibby said.

"What would I do without you?" Carly said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered comforting and funny things into her ear until she was as little calmer.

"Okay, I think I might go and apologise now. I feel a lot better now. Thank-you for helping me." Carly said, kissing him and then grabbing his hand, pulling him with her back downstairs.

"So you kept that from her, but not from me?" Spencer asked once Sam, Freddie and Sapphire had explained everything.

"Well, when you put it like that.." Sam said.

"No, you should have told her. I barely know Sapphire and you told me. Carly knows nearly everything about her. That's really not fair. If I was you, I would go and tell her now before she does something stupid to get revenge. And if Gibby's helping her than it will probably hurt you all a bit." Spencer said, standing up and grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"I guess we should tell her. I mean, we all know how excited she will get." Sam said.

"Yeah, but maybe we should tell her once Sapphire's done a pregnancy test, just so we know." Freddie said.

"I guess that would work. That way, we're not technically lying, we're just waiting for facts before saying anything." Sapphire said.

"Exactly. So we do that." Sam said. Little did they know, Carly and Gibby were just around the corner. They had heard the entire conversation and now Carly was even was even more upset that they were going to wait. She grabbed Gibby's hand again and then pulled him through the lounge room and out of the apartment, surprising the other's in the process.

"Do you think she heard all of that?" Sapphire asked once Carly had slammed the door closed.

"Well, by the look on her face I think she did. You had better call her and make sure she's okay." Spencer said, worrying a little about what his little sister could be up to.

"Gibby's with her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Sam said, but when she saw the look on Spencer's face she quickly grabbed her phone and called her. It was cut short, so Sam knew Carly knew that she had called.

"She hung up on me. I'll try Gibby." Sam said, putting the phone to her ear. Freddie suddenly thought of something and ran out of the apartment and down to the lobby. He saw Carly and Gibby leaving the building so he ran after them.

"Carly, Gibby, wait up." He yelled.

"Why should we?" Carly yelled back, still walking away.

"Because you want to know the secret." Freddie called after her, stopping in his tracks. Carly and Gibby stopped and turned to look at him.

"I already know what it is. We overheard you talking." Carly said.

"Yeah, I'm not talking about that secret. I have one that I'm sure you want to know considering it has something to do with Sam." Freddie replied.

"Okay, tell me then." Carly said, she and Gibby walking back to him.

"I can't here. It's not something I can say out loud or I will be killed by Sam." Freddie said with a smirk.

"Okay, where can you tell us?" Gibby asked. Freddie ushered them back inside and up to his apartment.

"Okay, I know you will probably get a little grossed out but this is my secret so I'll tell you." Freddie said. he leant over and whispered it to Carly and Gibby. They're eyes went wide and Carly started laughing.

"Wow, good on you. I'm sure you had fun." Gibby said, making Carly laugh more. Gibby and Freddie then started laughing as well.

"Okay, so know we're even. You have a secret as well and now I want to hear from you that you and Gibby are dating. Don't give me that face Carly Shay. I know you are. Why else would you drag him with you and why else would he go and comfort you when you were upset?" Freddie asked them. Carly and Gibby just smiled.

"Let's go back across the hall. I need to show Sapphire something." Carly said. Gibby raised his eyebrows and Carly whispered it in his ear. He just nodded and smiled.

"Let's go." Gibby said and with that the 3 of them went across the hall and into Carly's apartment.


End file.
